blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Akira Kamewari
is a character in XBlaze – Code: Embryo. In the brief time he spent as a Union, his Drive was Hekatonkheires. Appearance Akira is young man with slightly spiky orange hair and brown eyes. He wears the Hakuō North Academy school uniform except he wears his tie loose and wears black sneakers. In hospital, he wore a light blue gown. Personality Generally acting as the comedy relief, Akira has bouts of jealously towards Tōya and his ever-growing group of females. Despite this comedic personality and ability to be easily flattered, he has a serious underside, showing no fear to a gang of thugs threatening to assault him. Like Tōya, he isn’t a fan of violence, but he dislikes being seen as weak, even offering himself up to becoming a Union just to obtain the power he desired. He has strong, well-concealed, yet unreciprocated feelings for Hinata Himezuru, often doing his best to spend as much time as he can alone with her. When he became a Union, he became far more aggressive, with his crush for Hinata evolving into a crazy obsession. He eventually became unable to recognize friend or foe. History Akira is Tōya’s close friend who goes to the same school but is part of a different class. His parents live abroad and he has been living on his own since the end of junior high. He is rich and good looking, but he is easily flattered and is known for being “unfortunately handsome”.Arc System Works’ XBlaze Leaves Players In Charge Of Story Impacting Events Despite his good looks and wealth, he is a social pariah due to his personality. As a child, Akira was forced to move schools on a constant basis, leading him to become withdrawn and antisocial. Becoming rebellious, he got into multiple brawls, but Tōya would step into his fights and save Akira from his constant harassment, forming an unbreakable bond between the two children. Hinata Himezuru would later become a long-time friend and eventual crush for the young teenager. ''XBlaze – Code: Embryo'' After arriving late for his meeting with Tōya and Hinata Himezuru due to being held back by his teacher, Akira constantly apologized before handing back Tōya’s data stick, and the three conversed on the local serial killings until Tōya had to rush to work. When left alone with Hinata, the two talked about Tōya and his work until Hinata had to leave to get the shopping. The following day, Akira caught up to Tōya and Hinata, who told him about the events of the previous night, earning an outburst of comedic jealousy. On his way home from school a little later, a gang of thugs came up to Akira, threatening to assault him. After calmly attempting to diffuse the situation, Akio Osafune arrived, only worsening the situation for the young man. To his rescue came Kuon Glamred Stroheim, who effortlessly bested the thugs. After Akio fled, and Kuon herself left, Tōya and Es arrived and walked back to a safer area with Akira. Sōichirō Unomaru also arrived, but he only served to annoy the young man. He then made a promise to Tōya to be safe and left to go home. The next day, Akira was informed that Kuon would be staying with Tōya at the Himezuru residence, earning more jealously at his growing group of young women. This only grew when Mei Amanohokosaka appeared and told Tōya that she would also be doing her best to protect him. The following day, Akira stood by Tōya as the group of Es, Kuon, and Hinata had their lunch. After school the day afterwards, Akira was invited to have a huge dinner with the Himezuru’s and challenged Yuki Himezuru to a 'war' of who could eat the most meet – the aftermath tired him out and he was invited to go to the pool with the group the following day. He accepted the invitation but overworked himself as he swam too much. After expressing a desire to go shopping with Hinata, the two went out together, but bumped into Tōya, Es, Kuon and Els von Klagen. Thankfully for him, Kuon commanded Es and Els to take Tōya away so Akira could have some precious time alone with Hinata. However, he later suggested that they go back to the group and spend some time with them since they were all shopping anyway. Unfortunately, he and Hinata walked in on the group being attacked by Acht of the Ten Sages. The young woman ceased fire when she saw Akira issue a warning to Hinata and Tōya; Akira ran away, later texting Hinata to say that something had happened to do with his family. While walking back home, he ran into the gang of thugs who attempted to harm him a few days prior. After having resisted their beatings, Acht introduced herself to him and manipulated his feelings for Hinata. Akira, in a bad place, blindly accepted her offer of power – the offer to become a Union. The next time that Akira appeared was to halt Es from harming Acht and, in turn, Hinata. He used his Drive to prevent Es from moving; as well as this, he boldly demanded that Acht leave Hinata alone, prompting the Sage to vanish. He shouted obscenities at his former best friend and the young girl, before knocking the latter out cold; Mei then knocked him back and gave him an official warning, knocking Akira back into a phase of lucidity, making him realize his actions. Mei deducted from his behavior that he had already jumped forward a couple of Phases into Phase 3, but the young man had escaped before the group could react to him. Some time later, Akira called Tōya on his phone, telling him that he was waiting at Hakuō North Academy. When Tōya arrived and found Akira on the roof, the two briefly talked before Akira fired his Drive at his former best friend. His mind had corrupted to the point where he believed Tōya to be his enemy, however, the one-sided battle between the two teenagers was interrupted by Es who cut down the wires that Akira was using. This further enraged the Union as he launched more wires at his “enemies”. Tōya attempted to talk to Akira and finally broke through, giving him an rare moment of lucidity. With what little time he had left, he bravely fought against his Crystal’s influence, bringing himself to physically rip it out of his forearm. Exhausted, he collapsed, telling Tōya that he had broken his promise. Miraculously, Akira survived the experience and was admitted to the Neo Yokozaki City University Hospital. He was monitored by Yuki, and managed to recover extremely quickly given his previous state. With a week, he was already in rehab, and was able to freely move his mouth, yet struggled to walk or use his hands. At the end of Code: Embryo, Hinata and Tōya visited him and found he had made significant progress in his recovery. ''XBlaze – Lost: Memories'' After the events of Lost: Memories Akira is studying under Yuki to become a doctor. Powers and abilities While he was a Union, Akira could use magic element. His Drive was |Hekatonkeiru|Thousand Basing Threads}}, which could generate numerous red wires; the wires had enough power to incapacitate Es, someone whose power is consistently recognized. His will power is extraordinary, forcing himself to overcome the pollution of his soul and physically rip out his own Crystal despite the intense pain he suffered doing so. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:XBlaze Characters Category:Union Category:Hakuō North Academy Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Code: Embryo Characters Category:Lost: Memories Characters